Devices supporting a person's head and neck are known. For example, such devices have been used to enhance the reading experience, for supporting the head of a person while resting in a reclining or substantially prone position, and for beauty shop patrons while sitting under a fixed hair dryer and for supporting a person in a forward leaning seated position. None, however, are light-weight, low profile, easily adjustable, and easily disassembled device suitable for use in a business environment by a person seated at a table or desk (hereinafter “desk”), and continuing to perform clerical tasks.